


The 2ft caped hero

by Kittykatdanvers271002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, deaged kara, more than a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatdanvers271002/pseuds/Kittykatdanvers271002
Summary: What do you do with a 2ft toddler that is supposed to be a superhero of National city? Well have fun and bonding time until it can be fixed, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first. Feel free to correct me and I'm sorry if some chapters are short.

Normally Kara would call Alex soon as her shift finished at Catco, normally as she would fly home with the wind coursing through her hair, so she could let her 'extremely overprotective human' sister know that she was ok that she had survived the day and was on her way home  
……. One time she forgot to and had realised half an hour later, Alex had raced over, Maggie in tow (Maggie had taken little Danvers under her wing and was learning to be as protective as Alex), to her apartment kicked the door in and stormed in with their gun's ready thinking something bad had happened. 

……..Kara usually finished at 5, but it was now 5:30pm and Kara's shift ended half an hour ago, Hank could see the panic written over Alex's face, her eyebrows with scrunched doing the famous Danvers crinkle . "Danvers, she will be all right knowing Kara she has either forgotten or her phone is dead"

"But she...". 

"You need to focus on the work in front of you, she will call if "'.

Alex knew he was right, he had cared for her and Kara as daughters since Kara had arrived all those years ago, so he would do anything to keep away from danger and if one of them was in trouble nothing would stop him from getting to them, but she couldn't fight the sister senses that were tingling telling her something was wrong even though she knew Kara had a tendency to forget certain things and she had probably killed the battery on her phone.  
Xxxxxxx

Kara p.o.v.  
She had just remembered that she needed to call Alex, her sister always wanted to know that she was safe( especially after the last time, she had to buy a new door!). Especially since she was the kryptonian daughter of a woman who had put most of these earth aliens in prison and that nearly every alien wanted revenge on 'Alura's only daughter. So she was desperately willing her phone to turn on hoping to see the little apple sign, it had died as she had played on it at work trying to get her best on candy crush and she had to forget her charger this day.

Her stomach interrupted her train of thoughts by erupting a loud rumble. She checked her fridge and cupboards but there was nothing there bar empty shelves. (Ah)That was why Alex had asked when she had last gone shopping, she normally just ate take away and went shopping if it was really necessary .

She couldn't be bothered to go now as she had gone through a hard day of writing as she had been thrown another assignment by Snapper, also it was the day after pay day so she had extra money to get Chinese. Alex would be mad that she didn’t get any or even asked but she was probably doing something in the lab or out on the field so if she wasn't told she didn't have to find out. 

Using her computer ,her phone had now had 9% and it hadn't decided to turn on fully like she was pleading it to, her favorite was ordered along with along with chips (she was hungry). She plopped down on the grey coloured sofa ,layed her head down on the armrest, cuddled a cushion and snuggled under the teal blue blanket, and found a good cartoon to watch while she waited.

Sensing someone was about to knock, she jumped up and made her way over to the door. Opening it and smiling while ignoring the grumbling sounds coming from her stomach , she made grabby movements towards the bag while thrusting the money at the delivery lady. 

Satisfied she turned to put the food down on the table next to the door so she could shut the door and go and sit down to fulfill her needs, she didn’t see the 'delivery lady' thrusting forward with an evil smirk written across her face and a anesthetic needle laced with kryptonite towards her neck in her hand.

It affected her almost instantly making her drop to the floor and making the world turn black and hazy. She tried to grab the table but instead she hit her head on the table ,giving herself a cut across her forehead starting from her left eyebrow receding into her hairline, so leaving a blood trail and smear as she got dragged away. They grab her hands and legs and lugged her down the stairs and bundled her into a van speeding off into the night.  
Xxxxxxx

Maggie p.o.v.  
She parked up by the curb ,climbed out of her black mustang and walked to the entrance of Kara's building. The lights of Kara's apartment were still on but the curtains were drawn so she couldn't see if she was actually there or ok. 

As either of the Danvers weren't answering their phones ,she had a small tingling feeling that something had happened to one or both of them, but she knew she probably was over reacting. Well ,she knew Alex had probably left hers in her locker sparring with one of the new innocent agents , but little Danvers had hers attached to her at all times either playing candy crush or answering one of Alex's million texts.

Stepping out of the elevator (it was working today), she couldn't be bothered to take the stairs, the day had been hard and onto the landing of Kara's and the other tenant's apartments, panic immediately interrupted her thoughts like a sharp knife. The door was wide open, big blood spots leading down the stairs, take away dropped and a gigantic pool of blood in the doorway.in the doorway.....


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Maggie   
Before she could let the panic fill her brain, her police training kicked in and the voice told her to assess the situation so she could help Kara. She unholstered her gun and ran into the strangely clean apartment, avoiding the suspiciously fresh blood." Kara? Baby Danvers, Alex". Nothing, obviously this had been recent and quick as Alex wasn't here and disgustingly the blood was still warm.

She was hoping that it was CADMUS who had taken Kara as she knew that the D.E.O had recently had a run in with them and Kara had been close to being kidnapped. She hated the organization (CADMUS) for saying that all aliens were disgusting pests that should be eradicated. 

Sure there were some murdering aliens that could not exist but how is a blond, happy go lucky, refugee, who was trying to fit in with everyone was a pest. Maggie had grown to love Kara over the past few months. She loved it when it was movies night and she had either Danvers on each side or when Kara would fly over to their apartment after she had a nightmare, would climb under the covers and snuggle up to whoever was on that side of the bed that night.

Looking around the apartment ,there had been no struggle all of the expensive and personal stuff was still there , Kara had been caught off guard. Holstering her gun she fumbled around with her trembling hands and stared at her phone till she found Alex's number. Inside she was secretly praying she was able to get to the phone this time and that Alex wouldn't kill when she told her what happened.

Ring, ring and a few moments later. 

"Hello"

" Thank god" She was thankful she answered but inside she was petrified... 

"I'm in Kara's apartme"...

"Is she ok" was the immediate answer before I could finish and she could hear the big sister mode kicking in .

" I don't know that is the thing. Her door is wide open, a pool of blood in the doorway and big blood spots are leading downstairs".

"I'm coming now stay there, I'll come as fast as I can. Don’t leave, please, try to figure anything out that could help my baby sister. Love you " she hastily replied.  
Xxxxxxx

Alex   
See I knew something was wrong, I'm kicking myself as I should of made her come into the D.E.O to see if she was ok then take her home myself. She can't be left alone, she's my baby sister who is a alien that half of the galaxy wants to kill. Even if her phone was dead she would ring me from her house phone or find some way to contact me even if she flew to D.E.O said and hi and flew straight back. 

I finally pull up outside her block and check the outside to see for clues. I see the blood spots that Maggie was talking about along that sidewalk stopping at the curb. I race inside and I leg it to the elevator I don’t want to waste time waiting for it so I take the stairs instead.

My nerves tingle as I don't want to see what is waiting for me and stomach threatens to empty it's latest contents. I run along the landing and I freeze outside as I reach Kara's door. My eyes widen as I see the blood, the kryptonite needle which is empty and the dropped takeaway. Kara never leaves food so she had to been taken by force.

I see Maggie standing before me wearing the same expression as me and looking pale too. I can't hold it in any more.

"Maggie"..before I can finish I crumble into her arms. 

"What has happened to her. She already has had a close call, I don’t want it to be the real thin. I can't lose her again". 

"We will find her. She is strong, she will leave a trail to follow, she won't leave you"

"Hank get a forensic team down here now, it's Kara she's been taken. She's injured and bleeding",

"Well ,Danvers get down here we might have something on where she is. We have quite some dumb kidnappers on our hands".

Maggie sensors my need to leave so she grabs the car keys and is already waiting in the car when I get there. She puts on the blues so they can get there the fastest. When we arrive we walk straight to the control center where Hank is waiting. Since Maggie has been here so many times Hank just give her a badge instead of taking a half of an hour to sign papers. 

"Sir"

" Agent Danvers, Sawyer. We have reason to believe she has been taken to the old abandoned hospital near your apartment, they haven't realised that Kara has a tracker".

"What, you put a tracker in her. Does she know about this?".

" No but she will be grateful when we rescue her. When she comes home she will have the choice if she wants to take it out. We are going to the assess the situation then we'll infiltrate early tomorrow and bring her home."

Kara p.o.v  
I slowly wake up and gather my surroundings, I know panicking won't do any good. I find myself in a basement, dark, cold, with one small fluorescent light over head, cobwebs and dust in the corners, I think, I try to remove but I'm held by kryptonite cuffs on my hands and feet that are giving a low green light that are making me sick to the stomach . I look down and see that they have left my suit on, giving me some dignity (wow!),but have rolled up the sleeves to access my veins and blood.

I try to see if I can see anything past the dark walls and if I can wiggle out of the bounds. After a few minutes, I realise it is futile. Knowing I can't move I try to think how I got here. 

I didn't fly or anything else the last thing I remember is opening the door to get my delicious potstickers so I must have been attacked when my back was turned. That probably explains why the back of my neck is sore and itchy, but the question is why?

"I see your awake my little kryptonian alien" I shiver at the sound of the sarcastic voice.

" What things I have planned for you we're going to have do much fun". I finally see the face of the voice as they step into the light and into my line of sight.

"Lillian" I should have known it would be her,

" what do you want. Found a new way to try to kill me".

" I want to prove how weak and helpless Supergirl is, to show National city that they shouldn't depend on a stupid Kryptonian every time they fall out of a building. So now we will take this vile of blood then we will release you, our point will be proven and people will lose faith in you"

And with that she turned and left the room leaving me on the table. I knew there had to be some catch for me getting free this easily, from what I could guess I had only been here half a day at least. The last thing I remember see is someone coming towards me with a swaggered step. As he took the vile of blood, I don't know what for ,probably for some stupid experiment, he injected me with a drug that sent me back to the black haziness called the land of sleep.

" Goodnight Supergirl"


	3. message

i will be updating soon as i am going through the story and making it even better than before and hopefully adding my next chapter as well. sorry for taking such a long time, you guys have been very supportive and i'm grateful for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena p.o.v   
I was sitting on my white couch at the back of my office and was scrolling through my phone hoping that there would be a message popping up from that sunny reporter, Kara Danvers. She would always send a message to make me smile, even if it was a simple emoji message, as she knew I enjoyed them, it also calmed her nerves as she knew i was still there and wasn't leaving. 

But today there was nothing from her, not even a smiley face. I heard a thud on the balcony and as I turn, I pray to see that iconic red s on that striking blue outfit, that always fills me with hope but as I look I see a big box, pale yellow with the height of a meter and the same for the width, on the top with air holes that normally allow things to breathe,normally used to transport pets, next to the glass door.

Its just lying there so I go to pick it up but I suddenly freeze when I hear sounds and its heavier than i expected . The box is sighing and whimpering, what on earth is inside this thing and why has it been given to me, has someone dropped it, Supergirl? I slowly inch closer, picking up my taser as I pass my desk and clutching it in my left hand. Slowly peeling back the lid, I peer over the top and look at the contents inside, my heart nearly stops .

"Supergirl?"

I did a couple of takes making sure that I was definitely seeing what was in front of me. A toddler, around the age of two with big blue eyes staring right back at me. Her blond hair was shoulder length with darker tinges on the roots and curls going throughout. She was sitting on her butt, still in the Supergirl costume, wrapped up in the cape that hadn't shrunk with the other items of clothing. Even though she never told Kara that she knew about the 'secret', it wasn't hard to guess and put two and two together. She always left when there was an 'emergency' for Supergirl answering a phone call up and then she would turn back up excusing herself, saying sorry 'her sister needed her' while adjusting the useless glasses she wore as she scampered out of the room.

She wanted to make sure that in the box in front of her was definitely her friend, not a random clone dropped off as for her. She lifted the child out and up with her arms out straight so she could inspect the child closer, as she did the child looked at her and immediately stuck her arms out to try to get closer trying to seek comfort. While this happened she tested her theory "Kara?". The small toddler immediately recognised the voice and she knew she was safe so she clutched to the warm, inviting body. Lena was shocked at this but she knew the toddler was probably scared and no idea what was going on so a familiar voice would inviting. She was even more shocked at what came out of Kara's mouth.

" ena".

She had never been around small children as she had been the youngest when she lived at the orphanage and when she was adopted by the Luthors they had no younger children they only had Lex who was 8 at the time. She didn't like them *small children* personally, well she had never been around one, but she didn't detest them. The thought of having children had never occurred to but if she did she would probably adopt a kid over the ages of 5. But when mini Kara clutched to her chest she felt this overwhelming urge to protect the little one.

As she sat on her white couch at the back of her office she wondered what she was going to do, during her ponder Kara grabbed a lose piece of her jet black her that was loosely hanging over her shoulder and happily sucked on it. Lena didn’t realise this until she felt drool dripping onto her shoulder and down her dress.

" Kara!"

She wasn’t really mad just surprised at the cold wet feeling on her shoulder but Kara didn’t know this as her bottom lip trembled the she proceeded to burst out into tears quickly forgetting about the piece of hair.

Jess' voice came over the intercom,"Is everything all right Miss Luthor? Just I heard crying and if you needed any help".

"I'm alright Jess. Can you cancel all my meetings today, ask my driver to pick me up in 20 minutes and you can go home now and finish your work there I've got something to do". 

"Yes Miss Luthor , good day".

She clutched Kara to her chest folding in her arms, wrapping one arm around the small chubby legs to keep them in place, using the other to tuck the small head into the crook of her neck while rocking back and forth trying to calm the little one. When she calmed down Lena pulled her away sitting her on her lap and smiled. Lena could see that even though Kara was looked energetic her eyelids were looking drooping. 

She pulled the cutie close getting her into a cradling position and smiled down, Kara looked back up and blinked,  
"sleepy, want my milk.....", 

what came next shocked Lena to the core,

"…..mommy".

She wanted to tell Kara that she wasn't her mum but the child was scared and was looking towards her as some comfort, she also wasn't sure if she looked liked Kara's mother on Krypton or not so she decided to play along and deal with the consequences later.   
" I know but I've got none so when you fall asleep I will try to find some for when she you wake up. So fall asleep now" and with that the small child's eyes slowly closed.

The outside of her looked her usual calm but the inside was a mess of confusion, panic and worries. What shall I do, this is the sunny reporter that has slowly become my only friend, she is supposed to be the hero of national city. I need help, how I can I reach her sister, that she constantly rambles on that is always protective of her and works for some secret government that focuses on aliens?

Before she let panic succumb she needed to sort out and fix this mess that she was half buried in. Looking down at the small blonde that was fast asleep and currently drooling onto her arm, she smiled, while keeping Kara stable she stood up and placed her onto the couch taking the spare cushions arranging them around her small form stopping her from rolling of and injuring herself as the Luthor had no clue whether the Kryptonian had her powers as this size or age.

Placing herself in her office chair she tried to find Kara Danvers personal file in the Catco database as she could probably find 'Alex Danvers' as a emergency contact.When she finally did she typed it into her rose gold iPhone and hit the dial button hoping she would get that protective, strong voice on the other side.

" Hello ,how did you get my number, I'm kind of busy right now."

" It's Lena". 

Before she could continue Alex jumped in" What how we have been looking for her and I'm guessing that you now know her secret.(stupid glasses)Where are you and is Kara ok?" . 

" I'm at work in my and office and I've got Kara but… well how would you say this. She is now suddenly at the age of needing pull-ups".

"WHAT. I do hope I am not thinking what you are seeing, that my sister is now about 2ft tall and wanting a bottle of warm milk before bed" .

" Sadly and no matter how adorable it sounds, it is true and I will tell you more meet me at your sisters flat but don't bring anyone else except Maggie or J'onn she may get scared as I have no clue how many memories she has". 

" I will see you later"


End file.
